villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dimple
Dimple is a spirit antagonist from the anime series Mob Psycho 100 who has become an ally to Shigeo Kageyama. He began a cult in the attempt to become a god of the world and attain mass power and influence, but he was defeated by Shigeo and ripped away of most of his psychic powers. Appearance Dimple's signature features are the large red dimples on his cheeks. Whenever he possesses an individual, these red dimples appear on the possessed person. In his natural state, he appears as a wisp of smoke, with the size of the cloud depending on his level of strength. Occasionally, he will take a more humanoid form with glowing neon skin and defined muscles. Even in his smoke form, he possesses a distinct nose and lips. Personality On the surface, he appears to be a kind, compassionate, light-hearted, laughing, and charming individual who brings people happiness with his cult and desiring only to bring joy and laughter into people's lives. His followers would often bring people into his lair to promote them into his cult in a peaceful fashion. But underneath this facade is a megalomaniac whose only desire is to become a god. His way of doing so was originally to start up a cult and brainwash people with his psychic abilities and cast a hex on them with a mask, submitting everyone who put it on to his will. He starts up a peaceful cult because he wants the least amount of blood to be shed, showing some possible signs of redemption, but when forced to, he has no qualms of killing anyone who stands in his way, even children. When confronting Shigeo, he taunts him, stating him to be emotionless livestock who will spend the rest of his days alone since he wouldn't be able to properly display emotions to those he loves. During battle, he belittles his opponents with derogatory remarks, calling them "brats" or "freaks". Once he is defeated by Shigeo, he haunts the young child, following him around and continuously attempting to convince Shigeo to be more lax in his studies and use his powers to elevate himself to a higher status in the world. As a megalomaniac, he understands those with overconfidence, as h was able to properly deduce Hanazawa, another esper who challenged Shigeo, as a big fish living in a smal pong dho wanted to feed his ego. Dimple does not consider himself "dead". History Dimple possessed a man with purple robes, and founded a cult known as LOL, a laughter-based group that was able to amass almost one hundred followers in a month thanks to Dimple's mind control abilities. One day, when members of his cult are bringing in new recruits: a man, a female student, and Shigeo. The members put smile masks on all three of them. Both the man and the female student are subdued by the hex from the smile mask, but Shigeo is completely unaffected due to his superior psychic abilities. Dimple is shocked that Shigeo isn't smiling, wondering if the smile mask didn't work on him. Shigeo prepares to leave because he doesn't see any benefit the club brings, but before he can leave, Dimple stops him, telling him he is missing out on the joy the club would bring. When Shigeo is unconvinced, Dimple instead challenges Mob to a game: in the game, Mob faces off against three of LOL's top members. In a one-on-one match, both contestants drink a glass of milk and whoever spits out the milk first loses. Mob defeats all three of his opponents, so Dimple himself challenges Mob, except this time, Dimple rigs the game and forces Mob to spit out the milk with his psychic powers. However, Mob knows that he didn't spit out the milk because of laughter, and using his psychic abilities, manages to undo the hypnosis all of the members are under. Dimple quickly uses his powers to make them laugh again, but is still shocked that Shigeo was able to undo his hypnosis. Realizing he has no other option, he is forced to go all out. The cult members hold Shigeo down, and Dimple uses his psychic powers in an attempt to make Shigeo laugh. Alas, Shigeo is still unaffected, enraging Dimple. Dimple grabs his face and attempts to make him laugh; it is then that Shigeo realizes that Dimple has psychic powers. Shigeo tells Dimple that his powers don't work on him, and even if he really wanted to, he simply couldn't laugh. Now that Dimple understood the situation, Dimple derides Shigeo by saying he has no emotions, saying Shigeo would never be able to physically express his emotions with the ones he loves. Dimple then gives him one last chance to laugh. Mob retorts and says why he didn't use his psychic powers. Dimple then realizes that Mob is an esper. Knowing that he couldn't subdue him with his hypnosis, and seeing that Mob knew about the true nature of LOL, Dimple prepares to eliminate Mob. Mob finally becomes conscious of the fact that Dimple isn't really a person at all, but instead, an evil spirit. Dimple releases the man from his possession, and sends out a strong commanding signal to his followers to kill Shigeo. All of the emotions broiling inside Shigeo finally burst, and he unleashes 100% of his power. Dimple senses the phenomenal strength emanating from Shigeo, remarking that it was obvious why the smile mask didn't work. Shigeo mocked Dimple's weak hex, saying he didn't even notice it because it was so weak, and offers Dimple to give it everything he has. Dimple accepts the challenge, and begins his battle with Mob, taking a humanoid form as he does. He strikes Mob with a punch and kick, but Mob's psychic barriers are too strong, and both his limbs evaporate. Dimple compliments Mob's strength and powers up to his maximum capacity. Dimple lunges for Shigeo, but Mob effortlessly rips all of his limbs off and places his foot on Dimple's face. Dimple pushes himself off the ground and fires his Razor Beam attack, landing a direct hit. Dimple regenerates his limbs and prepares for the final strike, but Mob places his fingers on Dimple's forehead, exorcising him and reigning victorious. With Dimple exorcised, the hypnosis is lifted from all of LOL's followers, and everyone is freed from his control, permanently dissolving LOL in the process. The very next day, when Mob is waking up, Dimple appears before him and says hello. Mob grabs the top of his head, and proceeds to beat him senselessly into the floor. Once Mob stops the beating, Dimple explains to Mob the purpose of his religious group and his ambition to become god, and his realization that in order to stand tall over humanity, one must display powerful psychic powers first. Dimple offers Mob the chance to team up with him, but Mob is unconvinced and prepares to exorcise him and kill him once and for all. Dimple begs for mercy, and promises to never do anything bad ever again. Mob spares Dimple and tells him not to do anything weird while in the house. Dimple smiles maliciously, revealing his secret intentions of stealing Mob's body at the opportune moment. From that point on, Dimple accompanies Mob around wherever he goes, attempting to convince him to use his powers for fun and explain to him the untapped potential he has with his powers. On a school day, Mob is kidnapped by a group of thugs, and Dimple goes along with him. When he is held captive, Dimple tells Mob to use his powers to free himself and fight back against the thugs, to which Mob refuses to do. Then, the Body Improvement Club, a school group Mob is a member of, come to save Mob. The army of thugs attack the 5 members of the club, but with their superior muscles, all of the thugs are effortlessly beaten. Once the thugs are defeated, a school student named Teruki Hanazawa appears at the scene and effortlessly beats the members of the Body Improvement Club with his psychic powers. Hanazawa notices Mob's presence, and Mob tells him to not use his psychic powers against other people. Mob unties himself using his psychic powers, stupefying Hanazawa, as he has never met another individual with psychic powers. Hanazawa fights Mob in order to establish himself as the superior esper and strikes him with his psychic powers. Alas, Mob is completely unaffected. On the sidelines, Dimple analyzes Hanazawa's personality, noting him as a big fish in a very small pond who believes himself to be superior to everyone else and who likes to feed his ego. Dimple once again urges Shigeo to use his psychic power against him, remarking at how Hanazawa uses his psychic powers in his everyday life and the many advantages he has because of it. But Shigeo is still undeterred and refuses to use his psychic powers against Hanazawa, and he is relentlessly tossed around yet sustains no damage. Once realizing Mob wouldn't fight, Dimple confronts Hanazawa himself and asks him to call it a draw. Hanazawa refuses, saying surrendering to Mob would be the biggest disgrace of his life. Refusing to let Shigeo be beaten any further, Dimple powers up using the remaining spiritual energy he still possesses after being exorcised and prepares to fight Hanazawa, Alas, he is no match for Hanazawa, and his quickly eliminated once again. Miraculously, Dimple managed to survive the exorcism and spawns back into the living world. He waits at Mob's house, where he meets Shigeo's brother, Ritsu Kageyama. Dimple makes another offer with Ritsu, who recently attained psychic powers, to make him an even more powerful esper than his brother. Realizing the potential in this deal, Ritsu accepts the offer and allows for Dimple to take possession of his body. But Dimple revealed to have lied, and takes over Ritsu's body in order to use his powers for himself. To his shock, Dimple isn't able to take full control of him because his spiritual powers had diminished so significantly. From that point on, Dimple works alongside Ritsu and assists him in strengthening his powers by properly regulating his energy output. The next day, Ritsu and Dimple are walking on the street, when they encounter Hanazawa. Dimple immediately recognizes the danger presented, and urges Ritsu to fall back. Ritsu refuses, believing Hanazawa to be a very weak esper. Hanazawa shakes his hands, causing Ritsu to shake in his spot and fall to the ground from the powerful psychic energy Hanazawa releases. Hanazawa is momentarily distracted, and Ritsu uses the moment to escape. Later in the day, a group of thugs attacks Ritsu, believing him to be the individual who defeated Hanazawa, attack Ritsu. But Ritsu effortlessly thrashes all of them with his psychic powers. Behind him, Ritsu's brother, Shigeo, appears. Ritsu prepares to fight him, but Dimple immediately objects. Seeing that Ritsu has become drunk with power, Dimple leaves Ritsu's body. On a building roof, an unknown observer comes down and takes Ritsu. He reveals himself to be another esper, and engages in a battle with Ritsu and Mob. Dimple realizes the trouble Mob and Ritsu are in, and calls Hanazawa for help. Dimple works alongside Hanazawa and Mob to fight against the secret organization that took Ritsu: CLAW, a group of espers who successfully figured out how to harness psychic powers. He arrives at one of their bases with Hanazawa and Mob, where he takes possession of a security guard and infiltrates the building. While Dimple surveys the building, he is attacked by 5 underlings and defeats them. But then, a new foe, who reveals himself to be a powerful esper with the ability to capture and summon evil spirits, defeated Dimple and manages to capture him. Some time later, Dimple frees himself of the prison he was held in. While he was in the spiritual prison, he consumed all of the other spirits trapped within their and managed to gain some of his spiritual energy back. Once the fight is over, Dimple is sent over by Mob to his master's place of business in order to assist him with his work against evil spirits. Powers and Abilities Being a High-level evil spirit, Dimple is an immensely powerful being. Even when he is significantly weakened, his knowledge of psychic power and his abilities of possession make him a very tough opponent. Despite his immense power, he was still no match for 100% power Mob. *'Psychic Powers': Being an evil spirit, Dimple has an array of very powerful psychic abilities. With these psychic powers, he can levitate objects at will, create barriers, and take control of whoever he pleases. *'Mind-Control': Using his psychic powers, Dimple has the ability to take control of anybody he pleases. The degree of mind-control depends on how powerful of a state of being he is in, as the weaker he is, the harder it is for him to take control of even a single person. He can also put hexes on objects, such as masks, in order to take control of them. *'Energy Manipulation': Using his psychic powers, Dimple can manipulate his psychic energy and create energy blasts, although he has only displayed this ability in his strongest state of being. *'Enhanced Strength': In his strongest state, Dimple possesses a very strong degree of physical strength, being able to destroy walls and floors with his punches. *'Enhanced Speed': In his strongest state, Dimple can move at blinding speeds, jumping around the large room very quickly and being able to run considerably fast. *'Regeneration': Using his psychic powers, Dimple can regenerate any of his limbs very quickly, as well as increase his body mass and strength as much as he pleases. *'Weapon Generation':Dimple can manipulate his body to create weapons attached to him. In his strongest state, he is seen creating a very large blade in place of a hand. Quotes Gallery Dimple's Razor Beam-0.png|Dimple's Razor Beam. Dimple's Arm-Blade.png|Dimple creating a blade. Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Contradictory Category:Anime Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Weaklings Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Manga Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Social Darwinists Category:Magic Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Cult Leaders Category:TV Show Villains